Falling Into Darkness
by Crystal Lacrymosa
Summary: This is how Jin's entanglement with Hazama began...


**Falling Into Darkness**

**Fandom: Blazblue**

**Paring: Hazama/Jin**  
**Rating: M of course**

**Yet, another one of those fics that probably will never happen (Even though Terumi called Jin his "own little meat puppet")**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just playing around with them. They belong to ArcSys :D**

Jin didn't understand Ragna one little bit. He loved his brother so much, yet he knew he had to kill him. Ragna was suffering thanks to the loss of his arm, and Jin really wanted to relieve him. So he stalked his elder sibling, searching high and low for him.

So after he spent another day of trying to find Ragna, he decided to find somewhere to crash for the night. There was a hotel in Kagatsuchi that he could eat and rest in. He headed there and walked through the door, only to spot someone he did not want to see.

Captian Hazama was standing right at the desk, getting a room for himself. Jin looked puzzled and wasn't sure if he should leave or approach. So he approached, deciding not to let the man bother him.

"I would like a room, please." Jin said, walking up to the clerk. He ignored the man standing next to him, but it was no use.

"Why hello Jin, how's Ragna? Is his arm doing better?" the man said in a mocking voice. Jin rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"Damnit leave me alone. You have nothing else better to do than ruin people's lives." Jin snapped. "My brother is no concern of yours."

"Oh but he is. Poor Rags. He's stuck with a failure like you for a brother." Hazama grinned, and Jin scowled.

"Give me my room key please!" Jin snapped at the clerk.

"Little upset there Jin? Did I make you mad? Tell you what, why don't you give her back that key and stay with me in my room?" Hazama said. There was a glint in his eyes and Jin shook his head.

"No. I don't trust you." Jin said. "No one does, so why should I? You're evil."

"You won't have to pay if you're with me." Hazama said casually. "I get to stay here for free, the owner knows me."

"I'd rather not-" Jin began, but before he could finish and walk away, Hazama grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"You look so tired, Kisaragi. Come with me."

Jin tried to free himself, but it was useless as he was pulled along by the captain all the way to the elevator to his room. Once they arrived, Jin finally managed to wrench his wrist free. He meant to pull out Yukianesa, but found that he couldn't.

"You're in my space, do you really think I'd let you attack me with that?" Hazama asked. Jin stared at him in slight horror, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Why do you want me here?" Jin asked.

"You're little obsession with Ragna amuses me. Silly boy, don't you know why you're here? It's obvious."

Jin felt like he was being backed up into a corner. There was nowhere he could run. He found himself pinned against the wall with a knee shoved between his legs. "After all, Jin...you're my favorite puppet."

"Favor-" Jin was cut off when Hazama's lips touched his. His face turned bright red and he struggled to push the other male away from him. "What the hell are you trying to do?" Jin shouted.

"Don't be mad Jin..." Hazama said, smiling. "Don't think I didn't catch you watching me that one time. You might have an obsession with Ragna, but he's too weak for you. You need someone far more controlling over you."

"I don't need-" Jin was cut off again when Hazama moved his leg, pressing it against Jin's rising erection. The young man trembled, his heart racing. It wasn't true! He cared about Tsubaki-

"You don't care about her. She's just a cover for your true intention..."

"I do care about-" but he couldn't finish as sensations began to overwhelm him. This man wasn't even touching him directly. Then Jin heard the clinking of a chain as he was released from the wall. He wanted to flee, but he could not as he found his wrists and ankles restrained. The next thing he knew, he'd been tossed onto the bed and could feel the press of a blade against him through his clothing.

"I'm going to rape you." Hazama said in his ear. Jin was terrified. Hazama's voice was a little different.

"TERUMI?" Jin cried out in fear. No, he didn't want to be here. Why did he get dragged up here? Why did he let this happen?

"Aww, are you scared? Tough luck little one, but I promise you won't be after I'm done with you. You'll be eating food out of my hands and doing everything I say to you, like the bitch you are." Terumi laughed, and Jin turned his face away in shame. Then he felt a few cutting motions and heard loud ripping, and then a hand was right on his erection, rubbing him.

A tug on the chains made him flinch, and Jin bit his lip, struggling to not make a sound, but then it was too much and a shout slipped out of him. His eyes widened in horror. 'I've doomed myself, I'm stuck in this hell with him for good...' he thought.

"You like me more than you let on, Jin." Hazama whispered. It seemed that Terumi had quieted down again, but Jin was still horrified.

"Stop!" he said weakly, all of his limbs shaking. He was ignored. Jin tried to say it again, but he couldn't.

"Go ahead and cum already, whore." Hazama's smirk was cruel. Jin shuddered and left a mess all over his Hazama's hand. The blond male fell to the bed, where he lay, still chained. He lay there, taking deep breaths and trying to collect himself.

"I'm not done with you yet, pal."

By now, Jin felt horrible with himself. Why was he letting this happen? But then he had an idea. "I'll get you, bastard." he mumbled.

"You're not in a position to be making threats, Kisaragi."

**Author Notes: I'm not exactly sure if I want to continue this fic. It's probably not my best, and it is a bit old. **


End file.
